Lost and Insecure
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Clare and Eli are finally going strong, but when she and KC get paired up for a project,KC sees an opportunity to get close to Clare again.Will KC and Clare have another go?Or is he headed for a rude awaking?Haven't decided how this is gonna end/how long.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Insecure**

**Clare and Eli are finally going strong, but when she and KC get paired up for a project, KC sees an opportunity to get close to Clare again. Will KC and Clare have another go? Or is he headed for a rude awaking? haven't decided how this is gonna end.**

…**...**

Clare was at her locker with Alli and Jenna when two arms wrapped around her

"Morning beautiful." Eli said and kissed her on the cheek

"Eli," Clare blushed "You know there is no PDA in school." she turned to face him

"Oh come on Edwards." he smiled "No risk no reward." he leaned in to kiss her

"I am not sure its worth the risk" she turned around and closed her locker

"Ouch!" Eli said and Clare laughed "I guess if you don't want to kiss me, then I will just have to spend the rest of my life wondering what I did that was so bad." he began to fake cry

"Fine one kiss." Clare said and Eli smiled a triumphant smile and kissed her

"See I think it was well worth it." he said

"I don't know." Clare teased

"I guess that means we have to try again." and he kissed her again. Clare laughed

"Fine. It was worth it" Eli smiled and put his arm around her and they walked to class with Jenna and Alli.

…...

Eli was talking to Clare with Jenna and Alli right before class started. KC watched and sighed. Why did he care? He was over her

"What are you looking at?" Dave said

"No one." KC said as he looked at his screen, but then caught a look at a her laughing, Dave followed his gaze

"Dude not again!" Dave said

"What?"

"You like Clare again?"

"No!" Kc said "I don't like her again

"Who Jenna or Bianca?" Wesley asked as he and Connor walked into class.

"No he is back on Clare." Dave said laughing

"I am not." KC barked. And he just stared at his screen

…...

"Meet you after class?" Eli said

"Sure." Clare smiled

"See ya."

"See ya." Clare was giddy

"Miss you." Eli told her and kissed her forehead

"Miss you more." Clare said and Alli and Jenna pretended to make gagging noises

"Oh Eli I loveth you!" Alli said imitating Clare

"Oh Clare, I loveth you more!" Jenna imitated Eli. Clare hit them both in the arm

"Ha ha. I get it. But I cant help it guys." Clare said giddy again she walked into the classroom and sat down "Things are finally going good for us. My parents are warming up to Eli. We have gotten passed the whole "knife incident"." Clare sighed "For once, I am in a relationship, with no lies, or insecurity or jealousy." Clare laughed "Sorry for enjoying it while it last."

"That is great Clare bear." Jenna said "But we never get to see you."

"Yeah. We happy for you, but we haven't had a girl day in months." Alli pointed out

"I am sorry your right. I will find a way to hang out with you guys."

"Fine. Forgiven. Now what are you doing later?" Alli said "I was thinking we could all hang out at my house?" Alli said

"Can't. I am meeting Eli. We are doing homework at my house. Our own strategy to making my parents love him." Clare smiled Alli rolled her eyes "What?"

"Clare I just want you to know that this honeymoon phase wont last forever. It can easily go from a relationship to a relationshit!" Alli told her laughing at her own wit.

"I know. But like I said. This is the first time I am in relationship with no drama. I want to enjoy it for as long as it will last."

"Whatever." Alli said and they logged on to their computers.

"Good Morning class." Ms. Oh said

"Morning." The class said

"Ok for you assignment this week I will be paring you up and you will be designing your own website for an academic or a sports competition. Be creative." then she went over the rules. Clare looked at Alli and Jenna

"See you guys, we might get paired up." Clare was smiling. After Ms. Oh talk about the details of the project she began to assign partners.

"Alli and Wesley. Connor and Adam," she said a few more then she said there were only 4 left Jenna, Dave, Kc and Clare. Please please please, Clare was praying silently. "Jenna and Dave." Clare's heart sank. "That leaves Clare and KC. Now that you have your partners I want you too sit and brainstorm site ideas." Clare got up ans whispered to Jenna and Alli

"Someone switch with me"

"And don't even think about switching." Ms. Oh told them

"Great." Clare groaned

"Yeah, remember when you said your relationship had no drama?" Clare shook her head. "Well, hello Drama." Alli said and as she sat next to Wesley. Clare gathered her composer and sat down next to KC.

"Hi Clare." he said not looking in her eyes.

"Hey KC." she responded they were silent for a while.

"And here I thought this would be awkward." KC tried to joke.

"Me too." Clare let out a awkward laugh

"Look if this is gonna be a problem, we can beg her to let us switch." KC offered

"No. we are mature people. We should be able to handle this." Clare said "Besides, it was last year. I am over it." Clare told him honestly

"Good." he smiled "So you ready to get us another A? Partner?" KC held his hand and Clare smiled and shook it

"Partner." They smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I will see you after school?" KC said to Clare as he walked out of the computer lab

"Yeah. My house?"  
"Actually I needed to wait for the cable guy at my house. Why not we just do it there? The project I mean." Kc corrected himself

"Ok. Just meet me in front of the school." Clare smiled and saw a disapproving face form Jenna and Alli. "What?"

"I thought you couldn't hang out cause you and Eli were gonna do homework at your house. You know your master plan to have your parents love him?" Jenna teased

"Oh man." Clare said "I forgot. Well its for school. Eli will understand" Just then Eli came out of nowhere

"Eli will understand what?" He asked

"Oh. I have to do a project with KC. And we were gonna start today. But I forgot that we had plans. Sorry." she looked apologetic

"Its OK. I was about to bail. Adam and I were gonna go to the break room." Eli said "Now I don't feel bad." He laughed

"Good." Clare smiled. He walked Clare to her next class which was gym.

"Wow." Alli said once they were in the locker room

"What?" Clare was confused

"Eli seems really cool about you working with your ex." Alli told her

"Yeah he is, cause he doesn't know." Clare looked down and opened her bag

"Know what?" Alli asked

"Know that KC and I, used to be you know KC and I." Clare admitted and Alli's jaw dropped

"You never told him you and KC dated last year?" Alli was shocked

"No. look Eli isn't KC biggest fan. He doesn't hate him, he just cant stand him."

"So he doesn't know you really know KC at all?"

"Not exactly. He knows KC and I used to be friends. He knows that we drifted apart when KC dated Jenna but he doesn't know.."

"That he used to your boyfriend?"

"Exactly. And right now I don't want him to know."

"Why?" Alli asked as she opened the door for the gym

"You know what he did to Fitz for just asking em to the dance." Clare talking about the 'Vegas Night Dance'

"What if he finds out?" Alli asked

"He wont. I am not gonna say anything. Adam doesn't know. And you aren't gonna say anything, right?"

"I wouldn't. But you still should." Clare knew Alli was right.

…...

"So you wanna hang out? Play Wii at at my house?" Drew asked KC after lunch

"Can't. I have a project I have to do with Clare. She is coming over to my house." Drew rolled his eyes "What?"  
"Dude. You just patched things up with Jenna... aka momma of your baby, and now you want to get with Clare?"

"Woah!" KC stopped "We were assigned as partners I didn't pick her. I don't want Clare. I mean I want to be her friend, but that is it. Besides she is with Eli."

"Yeah. I know he is my brother's friend, but kinda scares me." Drew said and laughed, so did KC

"Yeah me too." KC laughed "Its just so wired to think that the Clare I knew and dated, is dating someone like him."

"Yeah. Had the same reaction when I met Alli's ex Johnny." Drew rolled his eyes

"I told you." KC said

"I know. I thought your were kidding."

"He was a weirdo." KC walked outside to meet Clare. He saw her kiss Eli goodbye as he climbed into his hearse and drove away

"Hey KC." she smiled

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yup!" and they began to walk home. They made a lot of small talk. Until they came upon KC apartment building "So, what its like with your mom?" Clare asked

"Good, really good. She is doing better." KC said "Been clean officially for 3 years." KC said proudly

"Great."

"What about your folks? I heard about the divorce." he said sympathetically

"Its been better. But you want to know what's weird?" Clare asked, KC shook his head as he opened the door into his apartment "My dad still lives with us, just in the spare bedroom, until he can get a place."

"Wow, that is kinda weird." KC laughed. "Ok." he set his bag on the ground "mind if I change? Out of the uniform?"

"Sure." Clare smiled and sat on the coach. Within a few moments KC appeared in normal clothes "Yeah, your lucky. I cant change. I just hate these uniforms." and KC shook his head and smiled "What?" Clare looked a little frustrated

"To me its kinda funny that you of all people hate the uniforms.."

"Why?" Clare was confused

"Ok, am I the only one who remembers uniform Clare?" he said and a smiled so wide appeared on Clare's face

"No, I am trying to forget that momentary laps in my fashion judgment." Clare laughed "I can't believe you remembered that gross thinking." Clare shook her head "how you ever liked me is beyond me. I mean now I can kinda get. I dressed you know liked a normal girl. Minus this uniform" she laughed

"I kinda always thought it was you know cute." KC said shyly.

"Sure. And don't think I don't know about guys and their catholic school girl fantasy's." Clare teased him

"Well there was that too," he teased back "Ok lets get this project started." he said

"Ok." Clare said and as they sat down she got a text. When she saw the person who sent her the text she smiled and texted back

"Who is that?" KC said

"Eli. He just wanted to make sure we were still gonna hang out later."

"And he is cool with us hanging out?" KC was kinda shocked

"Yeah. Cause he doesn't know."

"You haven't told him we were hanging out?" KC was even more shocked

"No. I told him we had to do the project, he just doesn't know that we used to you know date."

"What? You never told him?"

"It just didn't seem relevant." KC gave Clare a sideways look "In my defense, we haven't talked since you know, the whole test thing." Clare reminded him and KC shook his head. Not his finest moment "I just didn't tell him. He knows we used to be close, he just doesn't know how close."

"You gonna tell him?" KC said

"No."

"Why?"  
"Cause no offense but Eli would probably kill you." Clare said

"You don't think I could take him?" KC asked. Clare put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head

"Oh KC, to be honest... no!" Clare laughed

"Whatever." and he laughed too. Clare texted Eli back and then said

"Lets do this."

"Great."


	3. Chapter 3

Clare and KC were hard working on their project when KC went to the bathroom. When he got back Clare was on her phone.

"Do you mind if we end early? Eli wanted to hang out about 6." Clare said

"Its only 5." KC said

"Yeah. I gotta go get change out of the gross uniform. My mom is on her way now." Clare gathered her books

"Sure." KC said "I get it. You would rather hang out with your boyfriend than me." KC joked

"Well, wouldn't you want to hang out with your girlfriend than me?" Clare smiled "You know, if you had one?"

"I guess." he smiled "Come on. I will walk you out." KC said. He locked his door and they walked outside,

"Thanks K. But you know you don't have to." Clare pointed out

"I know. But it is kinda boring sitting there by myself." he told her "Might as well hang out with you for a few more minutes."

"Ok." Clare smiled. Just then a nice sports car drove by

"That is one nice car." KC said

"I guess." Clare shrugged

"It is. You just don't get cars." KC told her

"You right. I don't care about the kind of cars people drive."

"I know that is true." KC said

"What is that suppose to mean?" Clare raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you obviously don't care cause of what Eli drives." KC said

"Excuse me?"

"I mean most girls wouldn't look twice at a guy who dress in all black and drives a hearse."

"Well I love Morty." Clare said "Its kinda like Eli in car form." Clare stated proudly

"Guess your parents had a fit when you told them you were dating Eli." KC laughed "Considering how they reacted to me."

"Kinda yeah." Clare laughed "But you know they are warming up to him. Slowly but surely." Clare told him Just then Clare's mom pulled up.

"Hi Ms. Edwards."KC said as Clare climbed into the car

"Hello KC." KC didn't recognize the look that Clare's mom gave him. Normally she gave him a look of utter disgust, but today she smiled at him. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah you too." KC was kinda in shock. And he went back inside

"Well I was surprised that you and KC were talking again." Her mom said

"It was a surprise to me. We were randomly paired up."

"I miss Kc coming over."

"Since when? You hated the fact KC were dating. You made fact very clear."

"Well he is much better than.." but before her mom could finish Clare finished for her

"Eli?" Clare said

"I just saying. You and KC were close. Maybe if you two hang out more."

"I will leave Eli for KC? Your joking right?" Clare wanted to laugh "Mom, KC and I broke up. I got over it, and met Eli. I like Eli. I don't really care that you like KC better. Kc was jerk to me. End of story."

"Whatever you saw sweetheart," Clare rolled her eyes. Once they arrived home Clare quickly change and called Alli and told her what her mom said

"She really said she like Kc better?"  
"Yeah." Clare was frustrated "I get Eli kinda comes off as somewhat.."

"Scary? Dark? Evil?" Alli suggested

"I was gonna say misunderstood, but whatever. He has been really good to me. I want to be with Eli. KC means nothing to me."

"If KC means nothing to you, then tell Eli that you and KC dated."

"Um no!" Clare said "That will just make this next two weeks that KC and I have to work on this project very uncomfortable for Eli and I."

"If he finds out he will freak." Alli told her

"I know. Which is why I am keeping this under wraps." Clare told her. She heard the door bell go off. "That is him. Talk to you later." and she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey." Eli said and smiled at her "You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah one sec." she turned around and grabbed her purse "Mom, I am leaving now."

"Kay bye sweetheart. Remember curfew."

"I know." Clare shut the door and walked with Eli to Morty. They climbed in "So how was your afternoon?" Clare asked

"Boring." He said

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't get to do this all afternoon." he smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"I can see how that would be a dull afternoon." Clare teased and kissed him back.

"What about you? Was it weird hanging out with KC?"  
"Not as bad as I thought." Clare said Eli kinda looked down "I still would have rather hung out with my boyfriend."

"Oh who is that?" Eli asked and Clare kissed him "Oh I am guessing its me?"

"You would be correct!" and they drove to the Dot. But Alli's words echoed in her ears

_"If KC means nothing to you, then tell Eli that you and KC dated."_

Clare hated when Alli was right. Cause it meant she was wrong.

…...

KC was eating dinner with his mom

"So what did you do this afternoon?" she asked

"Just hung out with an old friend. We got paired up in a class for a project and we kinda reconnected."  
"That's great."

"Yeah, we haven't hung out in awhile. I kinda missed hanging out with her."

"Her?" his mom shot up

"Yeah. My friend Clare."

"Oh. Is she cute?" his mom asked

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh when do I get to meet her?"  
"I don't know. And its not what you think. She is just an old friend. She would never go out with me again. And anyways she has a boyfriend."

"Go out with you again?" his mom asked

"Yeah. We dated briefly last year. But it is 1000000000% over. Trust me."

"Do you want it to be?"  
"Yeah." KC said. Right now he wanted Clare's friendship more than anything. Would they ever be together again? Who knows, but for now her friendship was something he longed for and missed more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare was at her locker the next day when KC came over

"Hey." he said

"Hey K."

"Look um coach canceled practice during lunch cause we have a game after school. Is there anyway we work on the project at lunch?" KC asked

"Sure that's fine." Clare smiled and KC leaned against the lockers

"So, how was your date?"

"Pretty good. We just hung out at the Dot. Nothing big and he drove me home." Clare then look at KC "And don't worry Mom, he walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. Perfect gentleman." Clare laughed

"Good. Just wondering. And no back talk Missy." KC picked up on her sarcasm they laughed and talking.

Just then Eli and Adam were walking over to Clare's locker where she was hanging out with KC. Eli tried to act like it bothered him

"Hey what's so funny?" Eli asked as he put his arm around Clare's shoulders.

"Nothing just an inside joke." Clare said

"Fine none of my business." Eli said then he looked at Clare "So wanna go somewhere for lunch?"  
"Oh I cant. KC and I have to work on our project." Clare said. Eli looked a little upset and KC picked up on the awkward vibe.

"I gotta meet Drew. See you later." he said and walked away.

"So your ditching me again?" Eli said

"Its only for 45 minutes Mr. Pouty." Clare said " Please don't be mad. It's only because he has game this afternoon. So we are free to hang out." Clare said She gave him puppy dogs eyes. Eli had to smile. She was to cute!

"I will hold you to that Ms. Edwards." Eli said and he walked with Clare to their English class.

…...

"Hey."Clare said to Alli later in the day

"Hey." Alli couldn't help but notice how happy Clare was "Someone is a little happy. Wait did the next Fortnight book come out?" Alli joked

"Hahaha, no." Clare said "I am just happy."

"Why?"

"I have one of my best friends back in my life. On top of that I have great friends and a even better boyfriend, life is just so good right now." Clare said

"Until boyfriend finds out about Ex." Alli said

"Alli will you stop bringing that up?" Clare looked annoyed "I will tell Eli when I know he can handle it."

"Whatever. So Eli is cool with you spending so much time with KC? Whether or not he knows about you and KC, that cant look good."

"He seems fine. But he wont if he finds out about you know. So stop bringing it up. Knowing my luck he will walk in when you mentioning it and it will blow up in my face.

"Ok. I will not be speaking of it again."

"Thank you." Clare said as she opened her notebook.

…...

Clare met KC in the library at lunch. Clare saw KC outside flirting with Bianca. Clare rolled her eyes and KC walked in a few moments later

"What?" he noticed the look Clare gave him

"You like Bianca?" Clare wanted to laugh

"Yeah. She is hot." Clare gave him a disproving look "Its a guy thing."

"Yeah. Dating someone based purely on sexual thing is a good reason to date." Clare said

"Yeah." KC said "Oh come on, I am sure you are only with Eli cause of his bright and shinning personality. Oh wait he doesn't have one." KC teased

"Your right. He is kinda hot." Clare teased back. "And he has a great personalty." Clare told him "I mean that is why I dated you. You were cute, but you had the personality of stump."

"Oh there is the Clare Edwards I knew. Sweet and subtle." and they laughed at themselves.

…...

Eli and Adam were walking to lunch when Eli noticed Clare and KC laughing in the library

"Dude are you even listening to me?" Adam asked

"Do you think there was something between them."

"Them who?" Adam asked

"Clare and KC, you know last year."  
"I don't know. I just can't imagine Clare dating KC. They don't seem to have a lot in common." Adam said

"Still. What if they like, like each other last year?"Eli said

"Are you saying you don't trust Clare?"

"Of course I trust her. I just picked up this vibe. Like they have this secret, that only they know."  
"Then ask her."

"And sound like a jealous boyfriend?" Eli looked at him "Are you crazy?" He asked

"No. What's crazy is you and your whining about this." Adam joked

"You wouldn't feel that way if it was your girlfriend." Eli said

"If it were my girlfriend I would talk to her. Not bitch to you about it."

"Your right." Eli said "Lets go." he said and they walked away and headed to the cafe.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli picked Clare up at her house after school and they headed to the Dot. They were going to meet up with Jenna,Alli,Adam and Fiona. The quickest way to the Dot from Clare's was driving past Degrassi. Only problem? The basketball team had just won their last playoff game. So everyone was going crazy

"I swear they are gonna tip us over." Eli said as he sat frustratedly waiting for Kc and the rest of the team to move. "And if that happens I will kill them."

"Come on Eli. don't let them bother you." Clare said in a soothing voice.

"I am trying not to if they would just " and he leaned out of the window "Move out of my way!"

Kc realized who it was

"Look its hearse man." said Ethan, one of the boys on the team said.

"Come on guys lets just move." KC said but someone accidentally bumped into KC and he fell onto Eli's car. Eli hopped out of his

"What the hell?" he said and Clare got out too, she looked worried

"What? It was an accident." KC said

"Just cause you won your stupid Neanderthal game, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Eli was face to face with KC

"Wow your crazy dude." KC said

"Just move or else."

"Or else what?" Kc said. He never backed away from a challenge.

"Ok boys." Clare said as she got between them. "Let us take the testosterone down a little." then she looked at KC "K can you guys just please move?"

"Fine." KC said and he got the guys to move.

"Thanks." Clare said and she got back into the car, and Eli followed. Clare looked at him

"Don't give that look." Eli said "I can feel your eyes burning through me."

"Did you have to try and start something with KC?" Clare said "I thought you weren't gonna let idiots bother you anymore."

"He was just pissing me off. Sorry I cant be Spock all the time." Eli told her

"I just don't want my boyfriend and my best friend in a cold war." Clare said and looked down. Eli felt bad and put his hand on top of hers

"Sorry. Really I am." he said

"Ok I forgive you." Clare smiled. They parked and got out. They were all waiting for them.

"What took you so long." Adam asked

"The basketball team won. Yay." Eli said his voice was dripping with sarcasm. He sat down and Clare sat next to him. He put his arm around her as if without thinking about it. "And they decided to celebrate, in the road." he rolled his eyes "Headed by their commander and chief KC." he laughed

"He is kinda of an idiot." Jenna laughed

"Whatever you saw in him, I will never know." Eli said to Jenna

"Well if you really don't get what I saw in him you should ask Clare." Jenna said and Eli looked Jenna weird. Clare shot and angry look at Jenna

"What are you talking about?" then he looked at Clare

"He doesn't know?" Jenna asked in shock

"No. but thanks." Clare said giving Jenna the death look

"Doesn't know what?" Eli looked confused and slightly pissed

"Well funny story, really funny story." Clare began "KC and I weren't just good friends last year.. we kinda dated for a little bit." she tried to laugh but Eli did not

"Your joking right?" Eli asked

"No." and Eli got up really pissed off

"Eli wait." Clare said and looked at Jenna "Thanks Jenna."

"I didn't know he didn't know." Jenna said "Honest." she was honest. Clare ran out after Eli

"Eli please wait." Clare yelled at Eli. He stopped

"I cant be around you right now." he said

"I am sorry." Clare said

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" he whipped his head around

"Yes." Clare said "Eventually." Clare admitted

"Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"It never came up before now and when it did I guess I didn't want another Fitz rivalry to ensue..." Clare said

"Whatever, I gotta go." he stormed off. Clare was about to cry. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Oh Adam you scared me." she said

"Don't worry. I will talk some sense into him."

"Thanks." Clare smiled. And Adam walked away. Clare composed herself and walked into the Dot. She saw KC sitting with everyone.

"Hey." KC noticed Clare was upset. "What's up?"

"Eli and I just got into a huge fight, and I think we may have broken up." as she said it tears came

"Hey I am sure its not that bad." he said and she smiled "Listen, my mom is out tonight and I was gonna have a little party and invite you and Eli, but you can still come."

"You know what? That sounds like fun. Thanks K, your the best." Clare said and hugged him

"You are more than welcome." KC told her

"I am gonna go to the bathroom." KC sighed and watch Clare leave

"Liar." Drew said "You do still like her." he said

"No." KC said "I just want to be there for her." he said and everyone gave him a look. "What?"

"Nothing. Just" Alli said "KC still loves Clare." she said in a sing-song voice.

"No I don't. She is just a friend. Shut up." they laughed. Clare came out.

"Mind if I go home first? I need to tell my mom. She isn't answering her phone."

"Sure, its starts at 8 anyway." KC told her.

"Great see you then." Clare got up and left, and KC headed home to get ready for the party.

…...


	6. Chapter 6

Clare was about to leave to her house when she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door

"Hey." It was Eli.

"Hey." Clare said She sighed. Here it comes.. she thought. The break up.

"I am sorry." Eli said "I over reacted." Eli smiled "I guess I was jealous." Clare was shocked

"You didn't come here to break up with me?"

"What? No!" Eli said "Unless you want to break up?"

"Of course not." Clare sighed a breath of relief. And she hugged Eli

"I just don't get why you would date someone like KC." Eli admitted "You hate sports." Clare laughed

"He wasn't always a jock you know."

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. He used to be sweet. He was the first guy I ever liked. My first boyfriend. It was after we got together that he became the jerk."

"What happen?" Eli asked

"He left me. For Jenna. I was betrayed." Clare admitted "It hurt so bad." Clare said "I let it go. But I when I started this year, I would move on, but I never thought I would ever be over him. Thought the rest of my high school years would be spent pinning form afar." Clare admitted. They were sitting on her steps.

"What happened? I mean what changed?" Eli looked at her. Clare smiled

"Well this jerk driving hearse ran over my glasses. After I met him, I knew I would never go back." Eli smiled

"So I have nothing to worry about?" Eli asked

"Not a thing." Clare said and kissed him.

"So why don't we do something tonight?"  
"Actually KC had invited me to his party."

"Oh." Eli said

"But he invited you too. Why don't you come? Give you a chance to hang with some of my other friends."

"Ok. Sounds fun" he told her.

…...

"You sure are looking at the door a lot." Alli said "Looking for someone?"  
"No." KC said

"KC, look me in the eye and tell me you are not happy Eli and Clare broke up." Alli asked

"I am glad, I mean not glad that Eli and Clare broke up." He said

"HA! You said glad. You said glad." Alli laughed

"I didn't." KC said

"Say what?" Drew asked

"KC is still in love with Clare." Alli said

"Ok fine, maybe I still like Clare a little. But is that so bizarre?" KC asked "She is amazing cute smart funny, and she knows me better than anyone. And its not like when we broke up I hated her, I was confused. But I am not. I am not sure if my feelings for Clare ever went away, and I am starting to think that breaking up with her was a huge mistake. Maybe now that she and Eli have broken up, I will tell her." KC said

"Even if she is with Eli?" Drew said

"She isn't." KC said

"Dude look." and KC turned around and saw Clare and Eli walk in together. Eli kissed Clare quickly.

"Whatever." KC said "It doesn't bother me." KC lied. After a little bit KC walked over to Clare "Hey I thought you two broke up."

"I thought so too, but he came to my house to apologize for over reacting. It was kinda my fault. I didn't tell him about us. But now he is OK with it. He is the best." Clare smiled and walked over to him.

"Sorry KC." Drew said

"I just hope he knows what he has and appreciate it! I just hope!" KC said


	7. Chapter 7

Clare was sitting on the bench outside of school looking through a folder. KC and Drew saw her. Drew noticed how long KC stared at her

"Dude you need to move on." Drew said "Its kinda pathetic."

"I cant help it!" KC said "Its not my fault she is like a tick."

"A tick?" Drew looked at him weird

"Yeah. She gets under your skin and its hard and too painful to get rid of her."

"So what now? You really think Clare will leave Eli for you?"

"You doubt me?" KC said

"I don't know. They looked happy last night. I don't think there is anything you can say to make her break up with him."

"Watch and learn." KC said

"Learn what?"

"The beauty of "Memory lane." KC smiled "Watch." he walked over to Clare "Morning Clare." she looked up and smiled

"Hey KC, Drew." she said

"So I was going through the last of the boxes from the group home and you will never guess what I found." KC said and handed her a picture. Clare looked at it and began to laugh

"Oh my god! Where did you find this?" she asked

"I told you in an old box. I thought you would enjoy it."

"What is it?" Drew was about to ask but instead it was Eli

"Hey." Clare said as Eli sat down next to her and they kissed briefly "KC just showed me this old picture." and Clare showed Eli

"What is this?" Eli is confused

"Last year, KC, Alli, Connor and I took place in Bot Wars. This is a picture of us at the event." Clare smiled

"Where are you?" he looked confused

"I am right there." Clare pointed her self out.

"Wow you look so different." he said

"A good different or a bad different?" Clare looked at him

"You know you never look bad." he said "It's like I am looking at whole different person." he said "When was this?"

"Beginning of last year." Clare said "Man those were good times." Clare said she smiled at then handed it to KC "Here you don't want to loose it. I lost my copy a while ago."

"Well why don't I make a copy and give it to you later." KC suggested

"Thanks K." she said and the bell rang

"Come on Clare, we are gonna be late." Eli said and they walked into the school hand and hand

"See?" KC said smiling

"No." Drew said "You gave her a old photo...big deal"

"To her it is." KC said "Trust me. I am reminding her of all the good times we used to have." Kc said

"And make her remember why she liked you." Drew looked at him "You should write a book."

"Well when I get her back,maybe I will."

…...

"Alli you will never guess what KC found?" Clare said as she sat at her computer

"A ounce of dignity?" Alli said

"Oh your funny. No he found the old Bot Wars photo. He showed it to me this morning. He is making me a copy cause I lost mine." Clare said

"No you didn't. You don't remember?"

"What?"

"You and me, last year after I came to your house after the banquet?" Alli said "Come on. We burned all of your photos of KC cause you were so hurt he cheated on you." Alli reminded her

"Right. I forgot." Clare said "But I am not mad anymore. I want that photo back. It reminds me of the good times KC and I had last year."

"Does it remind you of how badly it hurt when he left you?"

"No, I have you for that." Clare said

"I just don't want you get hurt again." Alli told her

"I am not. Look my feelings for KC are purely platonic. Nothing more."

"it doesn't matter what your motives are. It matters what his are." Alli pointed out

"Its platonic too. Trust me."

"You are so naive. No guy wants to be friends with a cute girl."

"I am friends with Connor and Wesley, and Dave. Not to mention Adam."

"Let me rephrase that. No guy to wants to be just friends with a cute girl he used to date."

"Oh Alli,"Clare rolled her eyes "You think too much into this." Clare told her "Stop worrying."

"Ok." Alli said. But Clare thought about what Alli said

_ No guy to wants to be just friends with a cute girl he used to date_

…...

Eli was at his locker when Clare came up from behind and put her hands over his eyes

"Guess who?" Clare asked, Eli turned around

"Your not Adam."

"Oh funny. We don't wear the same perfume anyways." she said

"So what's the story?" he said

"Well, I have no plans and I thought we could go to drive in."

"Oh, see I didn't know what you had planned, you know if you were doing the project with Kc, so I kinda promised Adam we would do a guys night." Eli said and Clare looked disappointed "I can cancel though."

"No no no, I don't want you to" Clare admitted "Go! Have fun!" Eli kissed her

"You rock Edwards."

"I know." she said. Clare sighed. This was the first Friday night in a long time she was all alone. Clare smiled. She knew what she would do.

…...

"Dude Bardelle is not gonna know what hit them tomorrow." Dave said as he and KC and Drew walked into the Dot.

"Yeah, we are unstoppable." Drew said and then he said "Hey KC look. Clare is sitting there all alone." KC looked at the window. Clare was sitting there with her laptop and a coffee. She was typing alone

"Wonder why she is all alone?" Dave asked

"I don't know. But I have a feeling KC is about to find out." Drew said

"Shut up." KC snapped he got another coffee and walked over to her "Hey I thought you could use a refill." KC said and Clare took the ear bud out of her ear

"Oh thanks KC." Clare smiled and sipped it "Hazelnut?"

"With two sugars."

"You remembered." Clare said

"Yes I did." he smiled "So why are you all alone here on Friday night?"

"Alli is grounded again, Jenna is at a Next Teen Star rehearsal, and Eli ditched me to have guys night with Adam."

"Guys Night?" KC asked

"Yeah." Clare laughed "My boyfriend ditched me to read comic books, watch two men wrestle and talk about boobs."

"Now that is a fun way to spend a Friday night."

"Yeah."

"And your not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Clare asked confused "I am not Eli's whole life and he isn't mine. I hang out with my friends without him and he hangs out with his."

"Cool." KC said "Listen I was gonna go back to my house and watch a movie, wanna join me?"

"Well..." Clare began

"Come on, it beats sitting here all alone." KC said

"You know your right." Clare said and put her laptop in her bag "Lets go."

…...

"So what movie?" Clare asked

"Well, I thought we would watch something funny. How about Zombieland?"  
"KC you know Zombie's freak me out." Clare said as she sat on his coach

"You didn't seem to mind that one time we watched Sean of the Dead." KC said

"Cause that was funny." Clare told him

"So is this. Come on, just give it try."

"Fine." Clare said and grabbed the popcorn.

"Hog it why don't you?"

"Oh you want some huh?" Clare grabbed a handful and threw it at him. Clare laughed

"Oh I know you didn't just that?" KC said

"Do what? This?" and she threw some more at him

"Now you asked for it." and he leaned over and began to tickle her

"KC stop it." she said laughing

"Not until you say your sorry."

"Ok ok ok . I am sorry." she said and realized how close KC's face was to her own. She hadn't been that to close to it in forever. She tried to breath. KC could almost taste Clare's breath. That is how close she was. He was getting caught up in a moment, he leaned in...


	8. Chapter 8

Clare realized how close KC's face was to her own. She hadn't been that to close to it in forever. She tried to breath. KC could almost taste Clare's breath. That is how close she was. He was getting caught up in a moment, he leaned in...

"I am home." a middle age women said and turned the lights on. But by that time Clare and KC were sitting upright.  
"Hey mom." KC said and he and Clare stood up. His mother looked at Clare suspiciously. "Mom this is Clare Edwards." he said and Clare shook KC's mother hand

"The Clare? Wow I feel like I just met a celebrity." she said

"I feel flattered." Clare said looking at KC

"I just told my mom a little bit about you." KC said

"Straight A student, captain of the debate team, and Director of the school musical? That is very impressive." KC's mom said

"Its not really that big deal." Clare blushed "Ms?"

"Oh just call me Lisa."

"Ok. Lisa." Clare said

"Well I bought some ice cream, do you want some?"

"Oh I should probably go. I don't want to intrude."  
"Oh nonsense." His mother said "Come on." she pulled out hot fudge "I bought hot fudge and brownies."  
"Well..." Clare said "I guess a little bit of ice cream isn't gonna kill me."

"That is the spirit." after they made their sundaes and sat at the table KC's mom asked her "So Clare what do you have planned for after high school?"

"Mom, I am sure Clare doesn't know and besides I don't think she would want to tell us over dinner." Clare rolled her eyes at KC

"To answer your question, I am not sure. I know I want to be a writer. But I kinda want to see the world first. You know, see Verona in the summer, or St. Petersburg in the winter." Clare smiled "I know there is this big world out there outside of Toronto and I want to see it." Clare looked down "I also want to do so many things, I haven't decided yet. But I am not gonna limit my self." Clare stated. KC looked at Clare. He saw her in new light. There was something different about this Clare.

"Sounds like you have dreams." his mother said "Nothing wrong about that."

"Thanks." after another 10 minutes Clare got up to leave.

"KC, why don't you give Clare a ride home?" his mother said

"Sure, if you don't mind?" KC said

"No That's great. Thanks." and they walked out to KC's mom car. When the arrived at Clare's house KC looked at her

"I never knew that stuff about you." KC said

"What stuff?" Clare was confused

"You know, about you wanting to travel, or the fact you want to be a writer. I always thought you did that for like school assignments." KC admitted

"You never cared enough to ask." Clare said "When were together you weren't so concerned what interested me."

"I guess so. Well I am glad we are friends again." he smiled "Give me a chance to to get to know you again."

"I'd like that." Clare said "See you Monday."

"See you then."

Clare waved KC goodbye. Her mind zoomed to Eli and she felt horrible for having such a good time with KC and for the almost kiss. Nothing happened. Clare told herself. But if his mother hadn't come in? No! Clare told herself Nothing was gonna happen. Still she felt bad and decided to call Eli

"Hey I was just thinking about you." Eli said

"You were thinking about me?" that made Clare feel worse

"You know I always do." he said "How was your night?"

"Good. Just hung out at the Dot and did some writing." it wasn't a total lie, she was at the Dot for a while and she did do some writing

"That's great Clare. I cant wait to read what you have. Coffee tomorrow?"

"Rain check. I am going to a brunch with my mom."

"How about Sunday?"

"I have church."

"Right. Well then I guess we will just have to meet at the Dot Monday morning before school then huh?"  
"I will be there." Clare told

"Well I am gonna go to bed." Eli said

"Eli?" she said

"What is it?" he asked

"You know that I care about you right?"

"i know. You know I care about you too?"

"I know. I am gonna got to bed too."

"Sweet dreams Clare. Eli said

"Thanks you too." Clare said. She then called Jenna. She dare not call Alli. Alli would just say she was being a idiot. Once Jenna answered Clare told Jenna everything that happened

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"You two kissed?"

"Almost kissed. Nothing happened and nothing was going to." Clare said

"So why are you calling me? You know I get up about 2 in the morning to throw up right?"

"Do you think I should Eli?"

"Well if nothing happened, then why rock the boat? Just relax. I am sure it was just the two of you getting caught up in a moment.

"I guess your right."  
"Look I am beat. But I will call you tomorrow kay Clare bear?"

"Ok. Thanks for listening Jenna, oh and Jenna?" Clare said

"What?"

"Please don't tell Alli."

"Ok I promise." Jenna said

"Night."


	9. Chapter 9

Clare was sitting in her living room on Sunday after church. She was bored out of her mind. She decided to take a walk and see where her legs took her. Before she knew it she realized she was heading to Eli's house. She saw he was working on Morty.

"Hey Grease Monkey." Clare said

"Well isn't this a surprise." Eli said and smiled. She walked over and kissed him "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored at home and thought I would see what you were doing. But I don't want to intrude."  
"Don't be silly." he said "I am glad your here." and he kissed her again. They were kissing for a few minutes when his mom said

"Eli, you want a sandwich?" then she saw Clare "Clare I didn't know you were coming over." she smiled

"I just kinda showed up. I hope that's OK?" Clare asked

"Of course it is. Would like a sandwich too?"

"Sure thanks Mrs. Goldsworthy." Clare smiled. And his mom disappeared into the house. "So, how was guys night?" Clare asked

"Fun. We didn't much. Just hung out." Eli said

"Cool." Clare said. She smiled and went to sit Morty. Her feet were hanging out the driver side window. Within a few minutes, Eli's mom came out with their sandwiches. Eli eat his leaning next to the window where Clare was still sitting and eating her's. She was eerie silent and Eli asked

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing." Clare said

"You know you are a horrible liar." he told her "Cute as a button but a horrible liar." he smiled Then looked serious "Is it your parents again?" he asked. Why did he have be so wonderful?

"No." Clare admitted "Its just I guess I have a bit of dilemma." Clare said

"Lay it on me." Eli told her. Clare decided to do the cliche thing and tell him "my friend" substitution

"Well, Alli," Clare said "and I were talking and she has been talking her ex Johnny, and she is having fun hanging out with him and she got caught up in a moment and almost kissed him. Now she is wondering if she is a bad person for almost kissing him." Clare lied.

"Well, did she say she still had feelings for Johnny?" Eli asked

"She told me she wasn't sure." Clare said. Which was true. She wasn't sure how she felt about KC.

"Well, she needs to think about all the hurt he caused her and why they broke up. And then I would say she should ask herself if all the good times she had with Johnny are worth giving all the good times with Drew." Eli said "Then go from there." He said and took a bite out of his sandwich. Clare smiled and semi-laughed "What?"

"Nothing its just." Clare sighed "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Know what to say to make me see things clearly?"

"Its a gift." Eli said and then his face lit up "Speaking of." he went to his trunk and pulled out a book. "I know you been through a lot lately with your parents, I kept on thinking what could I possible do to cheer you up, so I hope this helps." he handed her a book. Clare was speechless

"The next _Fortnight_ book?" Clare was shaking her head "This is sold out everywhere, where did you get it?"

"I ordered it a while ago. I know you have been looking for it so I got it."

"You spent your money on a book part for series that you hate?"

"Yeah. Cause you don't hate it." he told "And if it gets you to smiled even for a minute its worth it." he told her. Clare starred at the book then at Eli "What?"

"Nothing. I am just so lucky I have you. Thank you." Clare said

"You know some girlfriends say thanks with a kiss." Eli said and Clare laughed and leaned up to kiss Eli. "Well your welcome." he said and kissed her again. He then went back and worked on Morty some more and Clare was sitting there. Eli was incredible. No way she was willing to give that up. Jenna was right, she was just caught up in a moment. Nothing more.

…...

KC looked for Drew Monday morning.

"Drew." he said running up to catch him

"What?"

"Clare and I almost kissed." he said

"Really?" Drew seemed shocked

"Well that gotta mean something tight?"

"Why didn't you actually kiss?"

"My mom came home early." KC said "And then we all ate ice cream and I found out all this stuff."

"What?"

"Stuff like Clare's dreams. And did you know she wants to be a writer? And travel? I never knew that stuff about her!" KC said "Maybe its a good thing I dumped her when I did." KC said

"Why?" Drew said

"Cause, she would have ended it. She would have realized what a pathetic loser I am. She would realized that she was too good for me."

"That sucks. So what are you gonna do? Stick to your master plan and try to get her back?" Drew said

"Oh hell yeah." KC said "I know she is too good for me, but who cares right?"  
Yeah she was dumb enough to date you once, maybe she would another laps in her judgment and date you again."

"Hey!" KC said

"I am only agreeing with you." Drew said and walked away. He turned around and saw Clare and Eli walking towards him hand and hand.

"Hey Clare, Eli." Kc said

"Hey." Clare said and she walked right past KC and walked into the school with Eli.

"Yup. Totally meant something" KC said grumbled. And walked into the school and went to Clare's locker which was right by Eli's "So Clare, are we gonna work on our project?"

"Can't. Eli and I are gonna do some homework later." Clare said

"Yeah. So why don't you go run along with your little jock buddies." Eli said

"Whatever. Ass much?" and KC walked away and Eli smirked. Then he saw Clare's face. It was pissed

"What?" Eli said

"Would it kill you to try and be nice to KC?"  
"Maybe. I don't want to try and find out." Eli joked. Clare was more pissed off "Ok. I am sorry I don't have anything in common with a stupid jock."

"How do you know that? Have you ever talked to him? Without insulting him?" Clare asked

"No." Eli said

"Well I think that you two would have a lot in common. You should hang out with him" Clare said

"Um no." Eli said

"Wow your being a jerk." Clare walked away

"Why? Cause I don't want to go on a play date with your ex?" Eli shouted. Clare wouldn't let it go and Eli knew that. He sighed and knew he had to at least make an effort.

…...

KC was shooting baskets in the gym at lunch when Eli came walking in.

"What the hell do you want? I thought you would be hanging out with Clare." KC said

"I would be, but she is mad at me."

"Yeah me too." KC said

"She wants us to hang out" Eli said

"What?"

"Yeah. She thinks we would have stuff in common." Eli said "You know she isn't gonna talk to us unless we at least try." Eli said

"So what? We are gonna hang out?"

"I guess so." Eli tried not to show how little he wanted to that

"Fine. I have practice after school. Why don't we just hang out at the Dot?"

"Fine. See you then" Eli walked out. Adam was waiting for him

"How did it go?"

"We are hanging out after school. Yippie." Eli said "I hope this gets her to stop being so mad at me."

"Wow she'd got you whipped" and he made a whipping noise

"Yeah, well you don't have to deal with pissed off Clare. Trust me, pissed off Clare can be quite the bitch." then Eli looked at Adam "Could you please come?"  
"Why me?"

"Your brother is a jock. You know how to speak to them without kicking their ass." Eli said

"Fine."

"Thanks dude." he smiled

…...

"So you have to talk to him?" Drew said

"Yeah. Otherwise Clare wont be talking to either of us." KC said

"Your looking at this a bad thing."

"What?"

"If you hang out with him, you can find something about him that could get Clare to dump him." Drew suggested

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Kc said

"Yup." Drew said

"That is a brilliant plan." KC said "And speaking of friends, would you please come along?"

"Why?"

"Eli hangs out at your house. You kinda know him a little bit."

"Fine."Drew said

…...

Clare was walking to her locker when she saw Eli at his. She groaned

"I see your still not talking to me." Eli said

"mm hmm" Clare said

"Well, I hope this changes that. I am hanging out with KC after school." Clare face lit up

"Really?"

"Yeah. I figured that if he is gonna be your friend for awhile then I should at least act civil to him, if I want to stick around, which P.S I do." he said

"Awww" Clare said "Thank you."

"Yeah. See you later." Eli smiled it worked. Now he had to just get through the next two hours without killing KC.. ha! Good luck! He told himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Eli and KC sat at a table at the Dot, not even looking at each other. Drew had to leave early, and Adam was in the bathroom

"Here I thought this would be slightly awkward." KC tried to joke.

"You can leave. I am not gonna stop you." Eli said. He wanted to laugh at how nervous KC looked.

"No." KC knew Eli would tell Clare that he bailed and she would get mad at him. "So what are your hobbies?" KC said

"Do you really care?" Eli asked

"No, not really." KC admitted. Then Eli looked at KC

"Lets not beat around the bush. You don't care for me and to tell you the truth I don't give a rats ass about you. We are here because of Clare. So lets make a deal. Whenever she is around, we act civil to each other, and when's not around, well" Eli laughed "You don't matter enough for me to want to acknowledge you exist let alone start something." then he looked at KC "Deal?"  
"Fine. Deal." KC shook Eli's hand. Just then Clare came in.

"Hey guys." Clare said and sat down next to Eli and hugged him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. We have just come to an understanding." Eli told her

"Yeah." KC said

"Great. This is so perfect. My two favorite guys, hanging out. I have never been so happy." Clare told them

"Hey?" Adam said

"Sorry, my three favorite guys." she smiled. "I am gonna go get some food."

"Listen man I gotta go. Text me later." Adam said

"Kay bye." Eli said Clare came and sat back down and within a hour Dave, Wesley, Connor, Jenna and Alli all joined them. Some how they got onto the subject of embarrassing moments

"That is nothing." Dave said after Wesley told one of his embarrassing moments "Remember when Bruce threw that water balloon at me?" he said "And P.S it wasn't filled with water. It was filled with, well urine." everyone one laughed

"Yeah." Clare said "That is how Dave became number 1. literally." and they all laughed again

"Oh yeah? Whats your most embarrassing moment?" Dave challenged. Clare looked down

"Fine." Clare sighed "A few of you will remember this." she started "It was last year. In the cafe, a certain person who shall remain unnamed." But Clare looked hard at KC. "Challenged me by saying if I didn't care about what people think that I should get up and sing in front of the whole cafeteria. Well I did and I was forced off the stage by a sickle " and everyone looked at KC

"What? It was a joke." KC said "And don't lie to everyone. Alli and Connor are my witnesses. I said 'Display a talent' she chose to sing. A hymn" and they both laughed

"You sang in front of the whole school?" Eli looked at Clare weird.

"Yeah. I thought I told you that." Clare said

"No you didn't." Eli said

"Well it was long time ago." KC said "And besides I know for a fact that isn't your most embarrassing moment." KC challenged

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked

"Oh I am talking about a certain purple tube like device, that has a certain setting.." And Clare looked horrified

"No. that never happened." Clare said "I thought we all agreed that never happened." Eli still looked at Clare even weirder

"What?"

"Well I was trying to forget about it but thanks KC." Clare said sarcastically. "Ok. Last year Alli and I found a purple vibrator. I didn't know what it was really and kept in my bag for a few days till we could put it back where we found it. Anyways it went off in class and Armstrong found it and pulled it out in class." Clare's face turned red

"You got caught with a vibrator in your bag? And you never were gonna tell me?" Eli was angry

"It was just a little thing."

"Yeah whatever." Eli grumbled and sat back.

"Yeah trust us, Clare doesn't get embarrassed easily, if she did." KC said trying to play it off "She wouldn't have been the only one to wear a private school uniform for a good part for the first semester last year." Alli and Connor nodded

"You wore a private school uniform last year?" Eli said "Great thanks for telling me." Eli got up and left

"Eli wait." Clare said he kept on walking "Come on." Eli stopped but didn't look at her "I am sorry. Its just little things that happened last year. Not a big deal." Clare said

"It is!" Eli said turning around "Its things about you that are apart of who you are. You weren't even gonna tell me." He looked disgusted "Its like I don't even know you." Eli told her

"You do. I am still the same Clare you have been dating." she said "I just haven't told you every detail about my life."

"You weren't even gonna tell me about you and KC. Is there anything else your not telling me?"

"No." Clare said "I am sorry. Alli, KC and I used to be close. They know the old me." Clare told him and stepped closer "You know the new me. The better me. The real me." she said "The me that came out after I met you." she wrapped her arms around him "I never told you that stuff cause it didn't matter to me, so I thought it wouldn't matter to you." she admitted "You know I only care about you." she looked up at him with her big blues eyes and Eli had to smile

"Ok. ok." he kissed her "I am sorry for freaking out. Wanna go get some ice cream? Just the two of us?"  
"I would love that." she smiled and they climbed into Eli's car.

…...

"Way to go KC." Alli said

"What?" he said

"You are trying to cause problems between them." Alli told him

"No I am not. I just thought she would have told him." KC defended himself.

"Yeah sure." Alli rolled her eyes. But KC couldn't help but smile. It just proved he knew Clare a little better than Mr Goldsworthy.

…...

Eli drove Clare home. She leaned over and they began to kiss.

"Night." Clare said

"Goodnight." he told her. "Pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure." and Clare looked at him "Are you sure your ok? I know this was kinda awkward for you."

"No. it was fine." Eli lied. But Clare bought it and left. Eli drove home and called Adam. He told Adam everything

"Your kidding?" Adam asked

"No. she brought a vibrator to school last year. And she wore a private school uniform. I mean what else don't I know?"

"I think you are over thinking this. I am sure Clare doesn't know everything about you."

"Yeah. I guess, I hate that KC knows more about who Clare was than I do." he said "I mean I am her boyfriend, shouldn't I know that she wore a private school uniform? Or she sang in front of the whole cafe?"

"Maybe. But Eli, KC has known her a year longer than you. I am sure that is all it is. Alli knows that stuff too. And Connor. Its not just KC. Just chill." He said "Look I am gonna hit the hay. Talk to you tomorrow"

"Fine. Thanks bro."

"No problem."


	11. Chapter 11

"So Clare," KC began "Are you gonna go to the game after school?" it was Friday afternoon. KC was at her locker

"Not if I can help it." Clare laughed

"Why?"

"KC I hate sports." Clare told him

"What? You went all last year." he pointed out

"Yeah. Cause my boyfriend was playing. Thank God hates sports too. We are gonna to the drive-in." Clare said "That is how to spend a Friday."

"Fine. Well will you still come to the car wash and help out?" Clare thought about it

"Sure." she said. "What time?"

"12." KC told her

"Kay. See you then. I am gonna say bye Eli before I go home."

"Ok bye." KC said and watched Clare walk away. He didn't even hear Drew and Alli come up from behind.

"Hey dude." Drew said

"Oh hey."

"What's up?"

"I have the most brilliant way to get Clare back." KC said, and Alli rolled her eyes

"KC, can't you just see, everything you do to split Eli and Clare up, the stronger they are?"

"Not true." KC said "And besides I am gonna recreate of our best memories."

"What is that?" Alli asked

"Tomorrow is the annual Athletics Association's Car Wash. Its perfect." KC said

"Wow." Alli said

"What?" KC asked

"Um KC. You got your girlfriends mixed up."

"What do you mean? Clare and I had a great time last year." KC stated

"No you idiot! That was Jenna. The car wash last year was the final straw. Remember? You and Jenna flirted the whole time and Clare called you out on it?" Alli reminded him "And then you went to her house 2 hours later and dumped her? Then you started dating Jenna?" Alli told him

"Holy crap! Your right!" KC said

"Good job. Remind her that you were a man whore, and broke her heart. Yup if she doesn't leave Eli after that, then I don't know her at all." Alli laughed and walked away "See you later." and kissed Drew goodbye

"But she is right. What are gonna do now?" Drew asked

"I will just have to make this a happy memory." KC said

"I don't follow."

"Just watch."

…...

Clare and Eli were making out outside of her house.

"So, you want to meet up for lunch? With Adam?" Eli asked between kisses

"Can't. I promised KC I would help out at the car wash." Clare said

"Right." Eli sat back.

"What is it now?"

"I just hate that you seem to be spending all your time with him" Eli grumbled

"I spend time with you too. Its not I blow you off for KC. I made these plans before you asked me to lunch."

"I just get the feeling you want to be the jock's girlfriend again." he said and Clare smiled

"Why would I want to be with KC again?" Clare smiled and leaned over and said "When I have a smart." and kissed him "Funny, witty." and kissed him "Mysterious," and he began to kiss her again "And yeah kinda cute boyfriend, who is the best person like ever." and they began to make out again

"I hope to god your talking about me." Eli said and Clare laughed and they were kissing again "Fine. Go have fun with the Neanderthal's and lug heads that dictate our education." he said

"Wow, so glad your not mad." Clare teased

"Well, that is me. Mr. Maturity."

"I gotta go. Curfew." she said and opened the door

"No. you have a few more minutes." he said and he pulled her into kiss her again

"Eli, I am gonna get into trouble,:" she said as she kissed him again "See you later."

"Ok. Bye." and they kissed one final time. 


	12. Chapter 12

Clare showed up at the car wash at 12:30.

"I am here." Clare said, she was wearing a very tight bikini and KC was speechless

"Um.." KC said but he was thinking _holy crap._ "Great. We are just waiting for people to show up." he was trying not to stare

"Ok. Oh there's Jenna." she walked over. And Drew walked over

"Was that Clare?"

"Yeah." KC said

"Wow, she looks good."

"Yeah." KC said "Why does she choose now to look hot? I mean she is always pretty, but now she looks hot."

"I don't know." Drew laughed at him.

…...

They spent the day hanging out. There wasn't many people there which was fine, KC thought, more time to hang out with Clare.

"So, how are you?" he said as they finished washing a old pick up.

"Great." she said, but she was lying and KC knew that

"No really,"

"My social life is kinda hanging in the balance right now."

"Why? I thought you and Hearse man were "the perfect couple" he said trying not to show how happy he was

"Yeah, but he has just been so jealous lately. Its getting kinda annoying. I mean whenever I bring up your name he acts like a spoiled baby." Clare was frustrated

"I am sorry." he was happy now. Maybe if Eli could see the connection between them, maybe Clare would too.

"Yeah. Its like when we are alone its fine. But whenever he hangs out with us or anyone else he isn't friends with that I am friends with he acts like a jerk. I just want to have as much fun with my friends as I do." Clare smiled "Sorry for dumping on you." she said

"No its ok." KC said and had a sly look on his face "I don't feel bad for dumping on you." KC took a huge soapy bucket and dumped it on Clare.

"You did not just do that!" Clare was mad

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. What is Saint Clare gonna do about it?" he teased

"Oh that is it Guthrie." and Clare grabbed a sponge and flung it at him an started chasing him around the cars. They were laughing and playing around. The didn't even notice a big black hearse pull up. Clare's face lit up "Eli what are you doing here?" she ran over to him

"Well, I thought with you being here, and I having nothing to do on this fine Saturday, I thought I would come and help the car wash by getting Morty washed." he said stepping out of the car.

"But I thought you hated the whole idea."

"Yeah, but these are your friends and I want to support you, cause you always support me. Even when I don't deserve it." he said "I am sorry I have been such a jerk. Forgive me?"

"Of course." and she kissed him

"I am not washing the death mobile." KC said and Drew laughed. KC was mad. Now he had watch Clare and Eli flirt. Maybe Alli was right. Maybe the more he tried, the more it seemed useless. Still there was one thing he had yet to try. He had to know

…...

Clare and KC were putting away the buckets and sponges in the basement when KC turned to look at Clare

"Clare."

"What?"

"I am sorry." he said

"For what?" Clare was confused

"I was a huge jerk to you last year. You were a great girlfriend and I had to be a ass. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have." Clare said "If I didn't, this summer would have murder to get through." KC leaned up against the wall

"Do you think what would have happened if we hadn't broken up? I mean do you think we would still be together? Or would we have been broken up cause you met Eli?" Clare thought long and hard

"I honestly don't know. If we hadn't broken up, well I never thought of myself as one of those girls who has a boyfriend and a crush on another guy, but I don't know. I'd like to say Jenna was out only problem, but she wasn't and you know it. It was other things. We just grew apart. And changed." Clare turned around and saw KC's chest was right there. She took a deep breathe "Why are you asking?" Clare was trying not enjoy KC's musky smell "Its like you still like me."

"Yeah your right. That is just silly." KC said

"Yeah and the thought I would still even be remotely attracted to you is just crazy." Clare said

"Yeah." Clare looked up into KC's eyes. They were blue green. Clare sighed. KC wasn't sure what happened next. Whether he kissed Clare, or she kissed him or there was some kind of gravity pulling them together like magnets, or whatever the cause of this kiss they were kissing none the less. KC almost forgot how sweet Clare's kisses were. It was like a strawberry. Clare felt a sicking feeling. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying KC's kiss as much as she was but Clare couldn't help it. It was the more she thought about it the more exciting it became. KC and Clare let go each other and were lost in their own little world the didn't hear the door open.

"What the hell?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Clare looked up into KC's eyes. They were blue green. Clare sighed. KC wasn't sure what happened next. Whether he kissed Clare, or she kissed him or there was some kind of gravity pulling them together like magnets, or whatever the cause of this kiss they were kissing none the less. KC almost forgot how sweet Clare's kisses were. It was like a strawberry. Clare felt a sicking feeling. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying KC's kiss as much as she was but Clare couldn't help it. It was the more she thought about it the more exciting it became. KC and Clare let go each other and were lost in their own little world the didn't hear the door open._

"What the hell?" Clare turned around and saw a horrified Adam. He just shook his head and left

"Adam." Clare said and ran after him "Adam wait I can explain..." Clare was on the verge of tears

"Explain how you could cheat on Eli? Oh this is gonna be rich.," Adam said

"It just kinda happened." Clare said

"How long?"

"Just this one kiss." Clare said

"This is gonna kill Eli." Adam said

"I care about Eli, I do its just KC..." Clare said "Its never gonna happen again."

"I can't lie to Eli." Adam said "And I wont tell him either."

"I will tell him myself." Clare said

"But if you don't tell him soon, I will." Adam said and left Clare standing there. KC came out of the shadows.

"Well, I hope everything is ok." KC said "But you gotta admit Clare and KC, never a dull moment." KC said

"Screw you KC." Clare shouted

"Woah! What did I do?" KC asked

"You kissed me." Clare told him

"FYI you kissed me back." he said "And your right we did kissed. And there is something I have been wanting to say." he turned her to face him "Clare, I am in love with you. And I have been since I met you." KC smiled

"You have been in love with me this whole time? Through last year and everything?" she questioned

"Yes."

"Then did it ever occur to you to not flirt with Jenna?" Clare said "Do you have any idea how much I cried after our breakup?" Clare said "How I wanted to die whenever I saw you and Jenna together?" Clare asked

"No." KC had never seen Clare look so hurt

"I loved you KC. I would have never hurt you. I was there, when you felt that you were a nobody." Clare said"But to me, you always were a somebody." KC looked down ashamed "When you on the bench, who was there every game? Who was there when you freaked out at the game? Was it Jenna? Was it your stupid precious coach? No it was me!" Clare said. She was crying and she didn't even bother to wipe the tears which were blurring her vision "You know," Clare was trying to compose herself "You didn't owe it to me to be the perfect boyfriend. But you did owe it to me to be a decent friend." Clare said "All I can say now is that I am confused. I need to think about this. Bye KC." she said and walked away.

She ran to the theater and cried. She needed to be alone. Why were these feelings for KC coming to the surface? She cared about Eli. She wanted to be with him. She needed him. But KC, I mean there was something about KC that she could not forget. After a little bit Eli came running in

"Hey Adam said you had to tell me something.." But he saw her face was red and eyes here puffy. He ran over to her. She was sitting on the stage. "Oh god Clare what's wrong?" he hugged her. She wanted to enjoy this. But Clare knew that would wrong.

"Eli we need to talk." she said. Clare tried to breathe

"Come on Clare, whatever it is I can handle it." He said and when she looked up at him with her big doe eyes full of fear and hurt he was afraid "Come on Clare, you scaring me."

"Its about KC." she began

"What about him?" he was preparing for the worse, but it still didn't help

"We kinda kissed." Clare said. Eli felt like someone punched him in the gut

"What?"

"We kissed." Clare said. Eli tried not to freak out

"And?" Eli said

"And I don't know!" Clare said. Eli sat up and started pacing

"You don't what?"

"How I feel about you, KC and everything." she admitted and Eli turned around as to not punch something

"Just tell me," he began very calmly "What makes you think that this time will be any different?" he began "What makes think this time he wont leave you for someone else?"

"I don't know."

"I would never and could never cheat on you." he told her "I would never hurt you and you aren't sure? That is just great!" Eli began to storm out

"Eli wait."

"What? So I can hear the words 'we have to break up' come out of your mouth?" he said "No thanks."

"Who said anything about a break up?" Clare said. The words were to painful to say

"You just told me you cheated and now you don't know how you feel, what else am I to assume?"

"I was just gonna suggest we go on a break."

"Call whatever you want. But we are broken up." he said "Bye Clare." he walked out. Clare wailed louder than she ever had. She didn't care who heard her or what they thought. Frankly Clare just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. And that is what she planned to do.

…...

"Clare I love you but are you stupid?" Alli said when she came over later in the afternoon

"What do you mean?" Clare was whipping her eyes.

"KC hurt you. Badly. Yeah Eli has screwed up, but he has never abandoned you when you needed someone." Alli said "Lets put aside what KC did to you, and think about what he did to Jenna." Alli said "If his mom hadn't ran into Jenna in the market and find out what KC had done, he would still be a jerk and not helping Jenna." Alli said.

"Alli you don't get it. I want to be with Eli, but there is something about what happened between KC and I that I just cant let go."

"I get it Clare, he was your first love." Alli hugged Clare "And you never really got closure. And yelling at him at the Dot after he cheated off you in an exam, is not closure." she let Clare cry more. Then Alli smiled "I have got an idea." Alli said

"What do you mean?"

"You have to kiss KC." Alli stated

"Alli, that is what got me into this mess in the first place."

"Yes, because you were thinking about Eli and how wrong it was and all that." Alli looked at Clare "No, you need to kiss him for real. Put Eli out of your mind. And just focus on kissing KC. And if it is everything you think it was, then dump Eli and go back out with KC. But if there is something that isn't right about the kiss, then" Alli said

"You know your right." Clare said "I will." she looked at Alli "Your the best."

"Oh I know,." Alli joked and walked out. Clare pulled out her cell and called KC

"Meet me at my house in."Clare told him

"Ok sure." KC said. Within 10 minutes Kc showed up "What's up?"  
"I need you to kiss me again,"

"Why? You freaked out the last time." KC said

"I know. Just please. I need to see something."

"Ok." KC said and he leaned in and kissed Clare again. This time Clare did what Alli said. She put Eli out of her mind, she put all the hurt, the betrayal, the tears and everything that ever happened and kissed KC. Her reaction shocked even herself.

…...


	14. Chapter 14

_ "I need you to kiss me again,"_

_ "Why? You freaked out the last time." KC said _

_ "I know. Just please. I need to see something."_

_ "Ok." KC said and he leaned in and kissed Clare again. This time Clare did what Alli said. She put Eli out of her mind, she put all the hurt, the betrayal, the tears and everything that ever happened and kissed KC. Her reaction shocked even herself._

"Wow." Clare said

"Nothing." KC said.

"You didn't feel anything?" Clare asked

"No. Oh don't get me wrong the kiss was hot, but it there was no spark." he said

"That is what I was about to say." Clare laughed the sat on her steps

"Well don't I feel like an ass." KC said

"Why?" Clare said

"I have spent the last 3 weeks trying to get you back."

"Really?" Clare was surprised

"Yeah. Come on Clare think about it." he said "The picture, hanging out alone? Reminiscing all the time?"

"Wow, I guess Eli was right." Clare said.

"So what now? How I do get rid of these feelings?" KC said

"Wait right here." Clare said and she disappeared into her house and came out with the picture. "Look at this KC. What do you see?" Clare said

"I see two nerds. One is wearing a uniform, and that guy in the corner is a idiot." he said pointing to himself

"I see two people who cared about each other a lot. I see I shy girl, who never thought anybody would ever like her. I see a girl who fell hard for a guy her first boyfriend." Clare said "Who just so happens to be her best friend" she smiled "Look at us then. And look at us now." Clare half laughed "I don't even know those people anymore. The Clare I was last year,, was perfect for the KC you were last year. We are just to different." Clare said

"I think your right." KC said "Well that kinda sucks." he said

"It wasn't meant to be K, and you know it." Clare said

"I know." and they stood up and hugged.

"You know KC, doesn't matter if I end up with Eli or I date a thousand guys, there is something you are that no one can ever be." she said

"What? The first ass hole to break your heart?" he said

"No. My first love. No guy ever be that, and I have say, I am glad that it was you." Clare told him. No hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Stop." KC said "Lets leave it with that." he said and they hugged again "So are we just friends?"

"I would love that."

"And if you ever want to do a 'friends with benefits' type of thing, I will be there." he joked

"Bye KC." Clare said laughing "I love you KC, but I am not in love with you."

"I love you too Clare." he said and they hugged each other "What are you doing?"

"What?" Clare was confused

"You have go get a certain Gothic boy who drives a hearse, who is kinda in love with you." KC said

"He isn't gonna forgive me."

"I think he will." KC said

"Why? What makes you so sure?"

"I see his face when he looks at you." KC smiled "Trust me." he said "See you Monday?"

"See you then." Clare said and watched KC leave. She hopped on her bike and rode to Eli's house and found him working on Morty

"What do you want?" Eli said. He didn't look at her. She was smiling

"I have finally figured everything out." she said

"Great. I hope you and KC have a great life together." Eli said

"You dummy, I picked you." Clare said

"What?"

"I realized that KC will always have a special place in my heart. And I love him." Clare smiled "But I am not in love with him."

"Good for you." he said and he went back working on Morty

"What?" Clare was hurt "I thought..."

"What? I would be happy you picked me? Yeah!" he was being even more sarcastic than normally.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"You cheated on me! Sorry if I can't be around you right now." he shouted

"It was a mistake." Clare told him

"Yeah. And you expect me to just let it go?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you I cheated on you? And that it meant nothing, would you forgive me?" he said

"Your probably right. I wouldn't. But I have forgiven you for a lot Eli and you know it." she said "If you want to break up over one stupid mistake than fine I cant stop you. But I think its a gigantic waste of time because I love you!" Clare said. Eli just looked sad "I know you love me too. You wouldn't be this mad of you didn't!" Eli hated how transparent he was.

"Your wrong." he said

"Fine. Sorry I wasted your time." Clare hoped on her bike and cried all the way home. Why did this break up hurt more than the other? Clare felt like a huge hole had been punched in her chest. She cried and cried. She'd lost the only person she had ever truly loved. I will never love again. Clare told herself. No one was worth this heart ache.

The End!

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

Just kidding! lol don't freak out I was only playing!


	15. Chapter 15

*1 month later. *

Clare was cleaning out her locker. She found something. She sighed. Just then Alli and Jenna came over

"Hey Clare bear." Jenna said

"Hey guys." Clare was not looking at them  
"What's up?" Alli asked

"Look." Clare showed them the picture she found. It was of her and Eli. He had his arms around her. She had taken the picture and when she snapped it Eli had kissed her cheek

"Oh cute." Jenna said

"I know." Clare said sighing

"Ok you have got to move on!" Alli said

"Its not that easy." Clare said "I see him everyday. Its not like he can disappear." Clare whined

"Obviously not at school." Alli said "But on Friday we go on summer break." Clare looked up "That will gives you two months to get over him" Alli told her

"Yeah." Jenna said "Hey want to come over to study after school?" Jenna suggested

"Can't." Clare said

"Why?" Alli asked

"I have to go to dinner with my dad. Yeah after he moved out he now feels like we have to go to dinner at least once a week." Clare told them "I will come over after." Clare promised "Now I have to get to English. But luckily its my last one with Eli." Clare smiled. But there was sadness in her smile

"You are trooper." Jenna said and they walked with Clare to class.

…...

Eli watched Clare outside of the classroom. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was the only one who could make the gross school uniforms look good. He made himself look away. Adam came in smiled at Eli and sat down next to him. Then Clare entered the classroom and made awkward eye contact with Eli and walked to the other side of the room and sat down

"Still mad huh?" Adam asked

"She cheated on me. With that jerk. So yeah I am kinda mad." he said

"You two need to fix this."

"Why?" Eli was confused

"Cause, you keep fighting like this then you guys are gonna ever want to hang out and then you will be battle over who gets custody of Adam" he said

"Your a idiot." Eli rolled his eyes. "I just got to get through this week, then summer comes and I can forget about her." he said

"If you wanted to forget about her, you would have already." Adam pointed out. "So besides your stupid pride, what is the real reason you wont take Clare back?"

Eli just sat there mute.

…...

Clare was sitting in the Zen garden when KC came in

"Hey smiles." he joked

"Hey." Clare said but she did not smile

"What's up?"

"Nothing out the ordinary." Clare told him

"Still not over Eli?"

"No." Clare said "I don't get it. At least when we broke up, it was all on you and I could be and at you. That made it a little easier." Clare told him

"Ouch." Kc joked

"But this time it was all me. That makes it the worse. And what is the saddest part of all? I cant get over him, but he is already over me."

"Oh I don't buy that." KC said

"Well you were wrong about him wanting to get back together with me" Clare pointed out.

"Still think he does." KC told her.

"Thanks K." Clare smiled

"There it is, a smile folks." he said to the imaginary audience. Clare laughed and hit him "So, want to head over to the Dot to study? Milkshakes on me?" he offered

"I would love to, but I have to go to dinner with my dad, then I promised Jenna and Alli I would go over to her house and study." she smiled "Why don't you come over too?"

"Well.."

"Kc come on."  
"I just, its kinda weird." he said "Ever since Lilly came." he said

"So its weird to be around your daughter?" Clare pointed out "You should talk to Jenna. I bet it would mean a lot that you would come over to study and help." Clare said "I don't get why you wouldn't. She is so cute. And she looks just like you." Clare told him

"Yeah." he said shyly looking down. "She is adorable."

"Awe. Look at you." Clare teased "Listen I am gonna get my stuff out of my locker and go. Hopefully I see you at Jenna's." she smiled and walked over to her locker, only to find Adam at his

"Hey Clare.' he said

"Hi Adam" Clare smiled at him

"What are you doing later?" he asked "I am having trouble with Bio."

"Well I am famous lately." Clare said "Everyone wants to study with me." Clare laughed "I would love to, but I have to dinner with my dad, then study at Jenna's." then she asked "Why wont study with Eli?"

"Oh you mean Mr Moody? No thanks. I mean he is my friend but he is such a girl sometimes."

"Why?"  
"Come on Clare." Adam said. Just then Jenna came over

"Hey Jenna, can Adam come over and study with us?" Clare asked

"Sure." Jenna said "And you will never guess who asked to come over too?"

"Who?"

"KC. I think he is finally willing to get more involved." Jenna was excited

"Great." Clare said "Well I gotta get home. I will call you when I am on my way over." Clare turned to leave.

"See you then." Jenna shouted.

…...

Clare's dad picked her up at her house at 6. he drove her to a really fancy restaurant. After they were seated Clare's dad said

"You look nice." he was nervous

"Thanks." they ordered food and her dad said

"Oh here." he got out a little box "For you." Clare opened it. It was a silver bracelet "Cause I know you will ace all of your exams."

"Thanks Dad." Clare was speechless

"And I wanted to give it to you before I leave."

"What?" Clare looked up "Where are you going?"

"I got a job offer in Vancouver." her dad said "Its double what I make here and I get a huge bonus." he said

"That's great Dad." Clare said

"And I was hoping, you would come with me."

"What?" Clare wasn't sure her hearing was working

"I checked out a few high school there and they have some of the best. Their gifted program is 10 times better than Degrassi." he said. Clare could tell he was excited

"But Dad, my life is here." she said

"Yes. But with the money I will be making you can come visit every weekend." he said

"But Dad."

"Clare, you told me that you wanted to get out of here and see what else there is."

"Yeah but," then she thought about it. If she got away at least for the summer she would surely be over Eli. And if she went to Vancouver for her junior year she would avoid Eli altogether.

"Just think about. I have to be there by Friday but you can come whenever."

"I will and let you know."


	16. Chapter 16

"Your leaving?" Alli said when Clare told them at Jenna's house later that night

"Thinking about it." Clare said

"You can't go." Jenna said.

"Why not?" Clare asked

"Cause,"Jenna began

"You are running away." Adam said

"I am not." Clare said

"Yes you are." Adam told her

"Ok fine. Maybe I am. But you guys don't get it. You all have been telling me that I need to get over Eli. Well I am trying." Clare told them "Look the only thing that got me through last summer was leaving. To visit my grandparents at their cabin." she shook her head "They aren't going this summer. I don't think I could handle staying here and possibly running into Eli." Clare looked down

"But do you think running away is the best option?" Alli asked

"I don't know." she admitted.  
"I think that Clare should tell Eli." KC said

"Why?" Alli asked him

"Just trust me. If he asks you to stay, it means he still has feelings for you and there is a chance you two could get back together. But if he tells you to go, then leave for the summer if you feel that is the only way to get over him" KC stated

"Your right." Clare said "Thanks."

"Eh. Now can we get to world history? Cause this one." Pointing to himself "Is headed for a huge D." he said and everyone grabbed out their text books. Clare smiled at KC thanking him again with her eyes. And he said your welcome without saying a word.

…...

The next day Adam looked for Eli. He was sitting in his car, reading.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked

"Well, Adam some people call it reading."

"Wow, your sarcasm is noted." Adam said. He sighed "Clare is leaving." he said

"What?" Eli shot up.

"Yeah. Her dad got this great job, and he asked her to move out there with him. And she is considering it."

"Where?"

"Vancouver." Adam said

"Oh." Adam was shocked at how little Eli seemed to be moved

"What are yo gonna do?" he said but before Eli could answer Clare came over

"Hey Adam, can I talk to Eli please?" Clare asked

"Yeah. Gotta get ready for my Bio test anyway." he said and walked away Clare looked at Eli. "So I am guessing you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Heard that my dad asked me to move away with him."

"Yeah." He said "Great good for you." he got out the car and opened the hood.

"Well I wasn't sure if is should stay." she said. "Don't really see a reason," then she walked over to Eli and put her hand on top of his "Unless, I have a reason. Do I?" Eli looked into Clare's crystal baby blue eyes. She was searching. It seemed that they were always searching.

"I don't know, do you?" he said. Clare was about to cry

"Guess not." Clare turned away. "Have a nice life Eli." and she took off on her bike.

…...

KC walked over to Clare's house after school. He walked up to her bedroom and found her with boxes

"So I guess the talk with Eli didn't go well?" he said

"You would be right." Clare said "He seemed revealed. Guess he doesn't love me." she fought back tears and began to pack furiously. She closed a box and tried to get the tape gun to work. It wasn't "Come on you stupid piece of.." and it still wouldn't work. Clare threw it across her room and began to cry. KC walked over to her and hugged

"Its gonna be fine Clare." he assured her

"Are you saying that cause you think that or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"  
"Both." he said

"I am not like you KC, or like Darcy. I am not strong."

"Clare you are the strongest person I know." KC told her "And if isn't meant to be, you will get over it. Trust me." he assured again

"Thanks K." she wiped her eyes

"Now come on, we have got some packing to do." he said and turned around to grab a box

"KC?" Clare said and he turned around "Your at least gonna miss me?"

"OF course I am. Of course I am gonna miss my best friend" He hugged her again. "Will you miss me?"  
"You know I will."

"Kay lets get to packing.


	17. Chapter 17

Clare was packing up Alli's moms car. She was heading to the bus station. It was that Saturday

"I can't believe your leaving!" Jenna said "I am gonna miss you so much."

"You will be so busy taking care of my god child, you won even notice I am gone." she smiled

"Call me." Jenna said

"I will." then there was Adam

"Thanks Clare, for everything." he said referring to when he everyone found out that he was an FTM. Clare had been there and always treated Adam like a guy.

"No problem." she assured him "You would do the same for me." Clare said

"Anytime."

"Where is KC?" Jenna asked her "I was sure he would be here."

"We said goodbye last night when he helped me finish packing."

"Come on honey." her mother said "The bus leaves at 12:30."

"Ok." and she opened her arms and they came over to hug her. "I am gonna miss you all so much." she fought back tears and climbed into her moms car. Alli was sitting next to her, and they drove to the bus station

…...

_Please God let this be the house. _KC said to himself. He knocked on the door bell. He opened the door and he looked mad as soon as he saw KC

"How did you find where I live?" Eli snapped

"Its not hard. How many people have a hearse parked in their driveway?" KC told him

"Well, that is some detective work there Shaggy." he said in a snarky voice "What the hell do you want?"

"To tell you that you are making a huge mistake." KC said

"What?"

"Clare is one of a kind." he said "You aren't gonna find a better person than her."

"She cheated on me, with you." he said

"But you forgave her the second she asked for it." he said Eli shot up. How could this jock read him like a book "And that is scaring the crap out of you." KC said "Its not that she cheated. Its that you care about her so much that you forgave her for some as betraying as cheating." KC said "Let me tell you something. I had Clare. I had her and I lost her. Cause I was and idiot. And by the time I realized what I had she realized she could do better. And that was it. As much as I care about her I can never have her again." he said "Don't be me. Cause if she realizes she can do better and we both know she can, then that is it. You cant get her back."

"She is leaving."

"Your an ass." KC said "She told you so you would ask her to stay." he said "She wanted you to be her reason stay."

"What?" Eli processed it "She would be staying if I asked?"  
"Yes." KC told him "What are you still doing here?" and with that KC left. Eli smiled. He hoped in Morty. And drove to Clare's house. Her mother answered the door

"Hi Ms. Edwards." he said "I mean, um." he wasn't sure what he should call her

"What do you want Eli?" she snapped

"Where is Clare?" he said. Her mother was mute "Look, I know you hate me, and you would rather Clare date someone else. But I am sorry. If you don't tell me where she is, the she is gonna leave and I know you don't want that."

"Her bus leaves at 12:30." her mother said

"Thanks." Eli said and began to leave

"Just bring my baby back."

"I will." he drove to the bus station

…...

Clare was waiting for her bus and looked around.

"He isn't coming." Alli said in a sad voice.

"I know." Clare said "I don't expect him to. I just kinda hoped."

"I am gonna miss you so much!"Alli said and they hugged "Come back ASAP!"

"I will." Clare said and grabbed her bag "Well this is goodbye." she walked up to the bus and heard a booming

"CLARE!" she whipped her head around. It was Eli running up to her

"What is it?" Clare said

"Please don't go. I was stupid. Please don't go." he said

"What about the whole KC thing?"

"I don't care anymore. I was hurt by it, but I realized that it would hurt more to watch you walk out of my life than you kissing KC a thousand times. I was scared. Cause I realized that I forgave you the second you ask for it. I was scared cause I have never cared about someone like that." the she shook his head "No screw caring. I am way beyond that." he smiled "I love you Clare Edwards. I have since the moment I looked into your big blue eyes. And I haven't stopped since. If you tell me I have to live without you then I don't know if I can" Clare began to tear up "So please stay with me, I love you." Clare looked at him

"I thought you would never ask." she let out a laugh and Eli walked over to her and pulled her in and kissed her harder and longer than he ever had. Clare was breathless, but she didn't care.

"I love you too." Clare said and Eli hugged her and twirled her around.

The future was a scary place. But as long as Clare and Eli had each other, that was all that mattered.

**Authors note:I had no idea how I wanted this to end. And after writing 3 different versions of this I ended up liking this one the best. I love Klare and probably always will, but someone on one of my youtube videos that Clare and KC were like puppy love and Eli and Clare are the real thing. And that got em thinking. Yeah KC and Clare were pretty cute. But something seems wrong for them to get back together now. Don't get me wrong. If Eli becomes an ass and starts to treat Clare like shit, and KC shows he is a good friend, I wouldn't mind a Klare reunion. But what I want most and I really hope the writers do this: Make KC and Clare friends again. I will be more sad if they never talk again, then when they broke up... anyways Thanks to everyone who reviewed this. I am a writer and use stuff from my fanfics in my actual stories. So it nice to know what works and what doesn't. Have no idea what I am gonna write next. Any ideas? **

**Love,**

**KatieC **


End file.
